Love's Trial
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: The 2nd installment of Jack/Sam and Mitchell/OC interactions. More of a romance novel than sci-fi.


**Love's Trial**

Related episodes: - Bounty, Line in the sand

For: - teens, mature

Romance, hurt/comfort, action/adventure

Characters: - Cam Mitchell, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala, Gen Landry, Carolyn Lam

Notes: - Warning this is more a romance fantasy story, so it is touchy feely in several places- You Have Been Warned!

Sequel to Love beginning

Cam and Kim have continued dating over the last 4 months. Their relationship has gone from strength to strength; both are firmly in love with each. It is the finally 2 days of the school year and everything has completed finished for Kim with her work

On a cool summer's night in late May, Cam is dozing on a hammock in the back yard of a single storey home in Colorado Springs. A young woman appears at the back door holding 2 drinks, she smiles and shakes her head; she then walks over to the hammock and places the drinks on a table next to the hammock. She leans over Cam and strokes his hair; he stirs and turns to face her.

"Kim" he says groggily "What time is it?"

"Nearly 19:00 Col" she replies with military precision, she motions to join him on the hammock, he moves over to let her on and then places his arm around her. "You know, you need a vacation, your work load has been busy as of late, it's running you down!"

"I know, but until a suitable break occurs I can't. So what's for dinner?" enquiries Cam

"I was thinking of Chinese. How about you?" replies Kim

"Before that there is something I've wanted to ask you" says Cam shyly

"And I you"

"Urgh, hold on a moment"

Cam produces his cell phone and then slips off the hammock and walks away from Kim so as not be to over heard as Gen Landry was calling.

After a few minutes he walks back over to Kim with a disappointed look on his face.

"I am so sorry Kim" he apologies

"What is so important about deep space radar telemetry that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Seriously? I don't know they just need me. I'll call when I can." He looked at her longing to stay, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Cam goes into the house to get his car keys, Kim follows. They then walk together to his black Mustang sitting on her drive; they kiss and he gets into the car. Kim stands on the drive watching the car until it disappears. She proceeds back into the house solemnly, she closes the front door and sighs, as she turns round 2 pairs of melting chocolate eyes greet her.

"By ourselves again for goodness knows how long, hey guys" she says to her dogs "lets find dinner".

Later that evening while she is lying in bed she hears a car pulling up. Curious she goes to the window to look; pulling the curtain slightly she sees a dark car on her drive. Kim races from her bedroom to the front door and flings it open to a tired and annoyed Cam. He enters and closes the door.

"I'm sorry it's so late."

"You know that's the second time you have apologised to me today" she laughs, her face changes "What. Cam what's happened?"

"I have to go away for a few days, but I will be back for the weekend." He says whilst hugging her.

"Come to bed. You need to sleep" She turns his head to face her "come on" she whispers taking his hand and walking towards the bedroom.

The next morning Kim awakens to find Cam bringing her breakfast in bed. He puts the tray down next to her and sits next to her on the bed.

"I have to go"… … …"I'll see you in a couple of days" he leans over to kiss her.

"I'll miss you" replies Kim, Twist, one of her barks in reply too.

"I know you will" sighs Cam slowly "See you dogs" whilst patting Jess the second dog on the head.

He gets up and moves towards the door, picking up his bag as he leaves; looking back he smiles and closes the door.

On base, a few hours later, in the briefing room Gen Landry present SG-1 with their mission to P5D-286.

"Well SG-1" announces Landry "your mission is too gather itel on a jaffa rebellion against the high council. This is recon only, do not engage.

"Yes sir, when do we leave" asks an eager Cam

"Anxious to get there and back are we" asks Daniel cockily

"No, but if this itel is important- then we should go!" retorts Cam

"I agree" agrees Landry "SG-1 you have go. You'll depart in 1 hour"

"Yes sir" says Cam briskly as he stands up.

In the gate room SG-1 gathers in black off world uniform each with a rucksack, while Walter is dialling the gate.

"Right is everyone here?" calls out Cam, while checking his P-90

"Yep, I know I am" says Vala swaying from side to side childishly

"Chevron 7 is locked" calls Walter from the control room

"Okay SG-1 move out!" orders Sam

Friday morning off world, Cam is watching a jaffa meeting when a gunshot is heard ringing out, Cam then falls to the ground. Daniel who is close by hears the shot and radios Cam

"Mitchell, it's Jackson is everything okay?"

With no response he moves to Cam's last known position where he finds Cam in a slowly increasing pool of blood, with his heart racing he calls for the rest of SG-1

"Sam, Teal'c, come quick Mitchell's been injured" he then proceeds to get out the medical supplies from his and Cam's packs; when Sam and Teal'c arrive.

"What happened Daniel?" as she rushes over to help.

"I don't know, I just found him like this!" Sam proceeds to check Cam's injuries

"Do not fear Daniel Jackson, Col Mitchell has been through worst and survived"

"Teal'c we need to get him home now" orders Sam

"Indeed. I will carry Col Mitchell."

"Wait I need to try and slow the bleeding first"

After a few minutes Sam starts to pack up the kit when…

"What was that!" with Sam turning around whilst grabbing her P-90.

"Sounded like gunshots"…"Hey where's Vala?" asked Daniel

"That woman" starts Sam when Vala can be seen running towards them; she turns round and fires a few shots at some noise in the trees.

"I think we may have been found out" she comments she runs to join them.

"You think. Just what did you do to get seen! And shot at!" enquiries Daniel

"I have no idea, may be we should go?"

"I agree otherwise Cam isn't going to make it" says Sam cool and collected.

With Sam taking point, Teal'c with Cam in the middle and Vala and Daniel covering the rear SG-1 try to proceed quickly and carefully to the gate. When they have almost got to the gate, they are spotted while taking and returning fire Daniel is clipped on the arm by a staff weapon. Upon reaching the gate after a near full speed run; Daniel while in extreme pain, starts dialling the gate, while cover fire is laid down. Once the gate opened Sam sends a radio message

"SGC this is Col Carter, we are coming in hot, we require a med team standing by"

"SG-1 this is Landry, where's Mitchell?"

"It's Col Mitchell who's injured sir" says Sam over the radio "Daniel send the GDO code now, then Teal'c go straight through, we'll cover you" ordered Sam

At SGC, Walter receives SG-1 Iris code.

"Open the iris Walter" orders Landry

"Yes sir" replies Walter carrying out the command "SG-1 iris open"

"Teal'c take Cam and go now! We'll be right behind you!" cries Sam. Teal'c runs for the gate with Cam and leaps through the open wormhole. "Daniel you and Vala next-GO!"

Daniel makes a run for the gate but is beaten by Vala who enters a spilt second earlier. Sam stands up and starts to move backwards laying down her own cover fire, she enters the gate.

"Walter close the iris" she orders when she reaches the other side; in front of her the iris closes and the wormhole disengages. By this time a med team led by Dr Lam is attending to Cam and Daniel; Sam breathes a sigh of relief and appears to relax slightly

"SG-1 what happened?" calls Landry as he enters the gate room.

"Unknown sir" replies Sam

"What happened to Mitchell or is that unknown too?" enquired Landry

"Col Mitchell was attacked, we do not know by who it was Daniel Jackson who found him" informed Teal'c

"Right, we'll debrief later. I would like you to write a preliminary mission report before then."  
"Yes sir"

"Right he's still very weak let's move him to surgery. NOW!" calls Dr Lam.

After the debrief, SG-1 are waiting outside the OR when Dr Lam appears, tried but relieved

"Well he's alive but it's critical. He also has a head injury as well as having been shot in the abdomen with these" she presents 3 bullets to them.

There P-90 bullets" gasps Sam

"How did they get in Mitchell?" asks a bewildered Daniel clutching his injured arm.

"Well that isn't my concern. I think his family should be allowed to see him, he should go to the VA hospital" says Dr Lam

"Is it that bad, you think his going to die" cries Sam. Daniel moves towards her to support her.

"May be, but I think having his family around may help him" explains Carolyn

"His parent's" says a delighted Vala "I've met them, do you want me to call them?"

"No Vala" Said Sam firmly "Okay I'll do my best to help" she says to Carolyn "his parents are on holiday can't be contacted, but there is his girlfriend" states Sam sighing at reliving Cam's secret wishing it could be under better circumstances

"Oh you mean Amy Vandenberg" Cries Vala "I've met her too, nice woman!"

"No Vala No!" screams Sam "I mean Kim Falcon. He started seeing a little over 4 months ago. He wanted to keep it quiet until he was sure it was going okay. I'll call her we've already met each other" she said sternly

"Oh you get to meet her and we don't is that it?" protests Vala, now unable to help.

"Well he didn't want to scare her off by bring you home" screamed Sam at the top of her voice. Vala, shocked, retreats back to a chair, Daniel sits down next to her and she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose anyone else; we've lost too many people over the years."

"I understand" replies Vala quietly sobbing

"Tell Cam's girlfriend to be at the VA hospital late afternoon; he'll be there by then. I'm going to go and make the arrangements now" says Carolyn.

Kim arrived at the VA hospital flustered, worried and sobbing with red eyes from where she had been crying. She arrived at reception

"Where is Col Cameron Mitchell, please?"

"Are you family?" asks the nurse

"I'm his girlfriend, I received a call from Col Carter asking me to come."

"Room 302, Col Carter is waiting for you.

"Thank you" replied Kim as she started walking down the corridor very fast. As she reached the room she notices Sam standing outside.

"Sam how is he, is he going to live?"

"Kim, slow down, he's critical. This is Dr Carolyn Lam she can explain everything to you" smiles Sam moving aside to introduce Carolyn.

"Hello Kim, please sit down while I'll explain. Cam has been shot now we have repaired the damage that caused. But we are also concerned about his head injury which has left him is a coma, but he is breathing on his own, which is good"

"How long will he be unconscious for?" sobs Kim

"It could be days or weeks, we just don't know. But what I do know is he'll need your support, go in talk to him touch him. Go on" encouraged Carolyn as Kim gets up. At that point Daniel, Teal'c and Vala exit Cam's room

"Who are you? demands a besieged Kim.

"This is Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Vala Mal Doran" Sam introduces them "we all work together"

"Oh okay I'm sorry, I'm just so worried" replied a quite Kim

"That is understandable. I'll take you in" Daniel motioned to the open door.

"How did you hurt yourself?" asks Kim

"I was trying to help Cam and got clipped, it's not as bad as it looks. I'll be fine"

"Clipped, what could be dangerous about working in a mountain?"

"There was a breach of security, someone set off a device, Cam got shot, by the intruder and I tried to help." explained Daniel

Late the next morn Sam comes into Cam's room with some food and a drink for Kim, who is asleep in a chair next to his bed.

"Kim"…"Kim" whispers Sam, Kim jumps

"Oh" said Kim with start "what is it is Cam okay"

"Yes he's fine, I've brought you some breakfast"

"Thank you, you know you should put beds in the rooms, my neck is so stiff" massaging her neck

"You should go home" comments Sam

"No I'm fine, really"

"Go home get a change of clothes, hot shower" says a tired Daniel from the door, we'll be here if anything happens. You could get some of Cam's favourite music; apparently that helps some coma patients" offered Daniel

"Are you really sure, I'll have a look. I'll be as quick as I can; I have my cell if anyone needs to contact me"

"Take your time" says Sam

Kim pulls up on the drive of her house cuts the car engine and proceeds towards the front door. As she opens the door a flurry of barks can be heard.

"Dogs! Quite!" she calls in she enters the house, closes the door and places her head on it and starts to cry. Kim slips down onto the floor where one of her dogs inventively comes up to comfort her.

"Oh God" she sobs into the dog "I need to get it together". After several minutes she gets up, wipes her eyes and checks herself.

"Okay, lets feed and water you 2" as she walks into the kitchen. Kim fills 4 bowls, 2 with water 2 with dog food and places them on the floor. She then goes to the bathroom for a well deserved shower.

After half an hour, Kim reappears refreshed, with her hair up in a towel; she sits next to the many CD piles in her lounge. She starts to look through to find some music that Cam would like to help him out of his coma.

After a while she rises with several promising CDs. She goes into her room to dry her hair and pack a bag for Cam and herself. After packing and checking that the house is secure she drives back to the hospital.

Over the next few days SG-1 and Kim take turns to sit by Cam's bedside talking, playing music, reading when late Mon afternoon, while Sam is sitting with him, he starts to come round.

"Cam, Cam. Can you hear me? It's Sam" She rushes to the door to call Dr Lam and everyone in. They all rush in together.

"Kim, where's Kim? Calls out a groggy, confused and half conscious Cam

"I'm hear Cam" whispers Kim, trying desperately to hold back her emotions, while holding his hand.

"He could be like this for a while as he comes out of the coma and regains consciousness, it's normal, talk to him" smiles Dr Lam "other than that I'm happy with his progress."

"Thank you so much" Kim puts Cam's hand on her face "I don't' know if he'd be her without any of you"

In the small hours of Tuesday morning Cam fully regained consciousness awaking to find SG-1 and Kim around him looking happy relieved and tired.

"Where am I?" … "What's happened?" stammered Cam

"You're in hospital; you got shot and have been in a coma for a few days" stutters Kim

Cam groans "I feel terrible"

"Yep you've been better too I imagine" jokes Sam

"Yer probably; I think that's the longest I've ever slept in a while" comments Cam still groggy

"Well I've always said you need more sleep and you finally got some" laughs Kim. Carolyn enters the room

"How's the patient?" she enquires

"I'm fine I think" responds Cam. Carolyn starts to check Cam over

"Well not fine, as good as can be under the circumstances. If he gets too tried just let him sleep." Carolyn requests

"Okay" says Kim

"We will leave you too alone for a bit" says Daniel

"Thanks" replied Kim as SG-1 leaves the room

"Well now that you're awake I've been wondering; what did you want to ask me when we where on the hammock together at mine?"

"Oh that. I was going to ask you to move in with me" Kim laughs and a tear rolls down her cheek, Cam puts a shaking hand on her face to wipe it away.

"What, what's up?" he asks

"I was going to ask you to move in with me! Because…" she pauses and turns away

"Kim" he turns her face back to his "tell me what's up"

"I'm pregnant Cam, almost 8 weeks" she splutters well sobbing and gasping for breath.

"You mean… I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes. I was afraid you would be angry"  
"Oh God Kim I could never be that. Kim I love you and nothing will ever change that" he says firmly

"So you're okay with it"…"you're not going to leave?"

"YES I'm okay with it. No I'm NOT going leave. And finally I would love to move in with you"

She leans over to hug him when Sam peaks round the door.

"What's happening in here?" she enquires

"I'm going to be a father Sam!" almost sitting bolt upright in the process

"Easy there, you'll do yourself another injury" Sam's face tight with concern

"You're going to be a what?" calls out Daniel

"A father didn't you hear" calls back Cam

"Well then congratulations" says Sam

"Thank you" replies a relieved Kim wiping her eyes

A week later Dr Lam is happy for Cam to be discharged and Kim and SG-1 come in to take him home.

"Now if you get any problems ring me anytime" offers Carolyn

"I'm sure she will" responds Cam from a wheelchair

"Don't forget what I said" retorts Carolyn

"Yes, yes, plenty of rest" replies an annoyed Cam

"I will see he gets that, even if I have to lock all the exits AND put Jessie and Twist on guard!" jokes Kim

"Who's Jessie and Twist?" asks Vala as she enters

"Kim's dogs" answers Cam with his hand on his forehead, hiding in shame.

"Okay then are you all set to go?" interrupts Carolyn.

"Yes I am thank you very much Dr Lam" replies Cam remembering his manners. SG-1 help Kim take Cam and his things to her car.

A few days later after Cam had settled in General Landry call round to visit, he knocks on the door and Kim opens it

"Hello, may I help you?" she asks

"Yes, you must be Kim Falcon. I'm looking for Col Mitchell; I'm Gen Landry his CO"

"Come in then, Cam's in the lounge" she points to the half open door on the left of the hall.

"Thank you. I need to talk to Col Mitchell about his accident, but I'm afraid it's classified."

"That's fine Cam explained about it being classified so I'm going out with Sam for the afternoon. Daniel is due round later to keep Cam company; they are trying their luck at chess.

"Okay enjoy your afternoon" smiles Landry. Kim picks up her bag and leaves closing the door behind.

"Col Mitchell" asks Landry knocking on the door

"Yes sir. Come in" calls Cam. Landry enters, Cam tries to get up

"Don't worry about getting up Col!" responses Landry as he hears growls from the other side of the sofa. "Who's your friend?"

"Friends sir; Jessie and Twist; Has Kim gone?

"I'm afraid so. I hope you don't mind me coming round; I wanted to ask you what happened on P5D-286.

"Yes Sir" started Cam "I was watching a few Jaffa talking to each other, one of whom was the leader. Daniel was close by observing a second group, while Sam and Teal'c were off completing other recon. The next thing I remember is feeling heavy, the forest started spinning and it became blurry and I fell to the ground. I saw Vala appear holding her weapon in its firing position I THINK and then I must have blacked out."

"So it was Vala who shot you?"

"It is possible Sir" informed Cam "she may have been defending me but we did see Jaffa with P-90 though, so it is possible it was one of them and Vala saw them"

"Not possible, ballistics test have confirmed it was Vala's weapon that fired the bullets found in you"

"What did she say to that?" queries Cam

"She started by denying it but then admitted to shooting you. She didn't give a reason in fact she has clamped up completely. I was hoping you could give a reason?" Cam thinks for a moment

"Nope none at all Sir; Jackson might know" At that point the door bell rang Jess and Twist rush to the door barking madly.

"I'll go" says Landry

"Thank you Sir" Landry opens the door to find Daniel who immediately gets jumped on by Twist.

"Gen, I didn't realise you where here. I can come back" he offers

"No come in. I just came round to get Mitchell's statement, he's been expecting you"

"Thank you." Daniel enters and Landry points to the open door.

"Jess, Twist come" calls Cam. Daniel and Landry enter the living room

"Hi Jackson, come in sit down"

"Thanks, you're not looking to bad toady" comments Daniel

"No, no feel much better now that I'm home" replies Cam

"Right I'll be off" says Landry "Carolyn said she would be round later"

"Thank you Sir" responds Cam as Landry leaves

"Home?"

"Yer so? Your point being?"

"Nothing. So do you fancy a game of chess?" asks Daniel

"Sure, would you like a drink, I'm sure I can direct you around the kitchen" offers Cam

"No I'm good, so why the need for a chess player?"

"Kim hates chess she has no idea how to play, let alone wanting to, she ahs different names for all the pieces. Prawns, horses etc" laughs Cam. The men start the game.

A few hours later the front door opens and women can be heard laughing.

"That was a great afternoon, thanks Sam"

"Hey no problem we'll have to do it again sometime" replies Sam, when there's a knock at the open front door Carolyn pops her head round.

"Carolyn, hi, come in" says Kim

"Thanks where have you been?

"Shopping" replies Kim

"Oh very nice, where's the patient?"

"I left him in the living room, it's that way" motions Kim

Carolyn, Sam and Kim enter to find the boys finishing their game with Jess looking on as referee.

"Checkmate Jackson" cries Cam

"Okay you win" says a defeated Daniel

"Hi do you mind if I have a look at the king's injuries? asks Carolyn

"Not at all" sighs Cam laying back on the sofa

"Well everything's fine, heeling nicely. I'll give you another 3 weeks downtime. You can start some gently exercise; walks. I'm sure the dogs won't mind helping. No running though Col or long distance throwing! Says Carolyn sternly

"Okay, I get it start slow and gradually build up, so no quarter back at the super bowl?"

"Yes that one and no, no super bowl" glares Carolyn "anyway I'd better be going know"

"Yes we need to be going to, right Daniel" hints Sam. Everyone leaves, leaving Cam and Kim alone

"It's nice everyone care so much" comments Kim

"Yep it sure is. What's for dinner?"

"Air Force, always thinking with its stomach; let's do what we where going to do before all this happened- Chinese."

"Perfect" says Cam, as Kim sits down next to him on the sofa.


End file.
